Restraining devices used in connection with patient care are generally limited in use as they are fixed, i.e., they cannot be easily or quickly adjusted in size or length. The restraining devices often require untying or cutting of the line and then retying or reconnecting the restraining device. Of the few restraining devices that can be adjusted, many require three or four persons to force a person's hands or feet together or to force a person's hands, feet, or body to another object in order to restrain the person. These types of restraining devices are generally not for use with patients, but more suitable for prisoner use. Restraining devices also often incorporate a lock and key mechanism to release the person from a restraint, which can be problematic if rapid release is necessary and the key is not readily available. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a restraining device that requires less manpower in restraining a person and still has a rapid release ability that does not cause destruction or damage of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,455 to Olsen discloses a restraint device and includes an adjustable strap and a quick release receptacle and clasp member. It further includes an adjustable cuff that girdles the arm of a patient. The device does not include a means of connection to other types of cuffs and involves an adjustable buckling system that can be complicated to use, can come apart, and only expands or retracts using force.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,926 to Kim et al. discloses a restraint device with two bracelets at either end of a central holder. One bracelet is retractable and extendable and one bracelet is able to girdle an object. The device does not allow a user to retract and extend the former bracelet when the second bracelet is engaged, however. Additionally, the first bracelet is a type of handcuff that can cause the restrained individual discomfort and harm and does not contain a quick release function in case of emergency or other need. Furthermore, the device cannot be manually retracted and a motor cannot be used to retract/extend the first bracelet.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/320,857 by Kim et al. discloses a set of handcuffs with two bracelets at either end of a control device. One bracelet is retractable and extendable and both bracelets are able to girdle a subjects hand or foot. The device does not allow a user to retract and extend the retractable/extendable bracelet when the other bracelet is engaged, however. Furthermore, the mechanism for retraction is a spring. The device cannot be manually retracted and a motor cannot be used to retract/extend either bracelet. The device does not contain a quick release function and it is only used to bring the person's hands or feet together, not to attach to a stretcher, bed, wheelchair, or other object. Additionally, the bracelets are a type of handcuffs that can cause the restrained individual discomfort and harm and does not contain a quick release function in case of emergency or other need.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,317 to Beane et al. discloses a pair of opposing restraint members and a housing. The first restraint member is attached to a thin, flexible, high tensile belt, cord or cable tether which is attached to a controllably-ratcheted, winding-rewinding spool within the housing. The second restraint member is directly attached to the housing. When operated by a user, the first restraint member can be extended or retracted by a controllable ratchet-pawl release mechanism or a rewinding mechanism. Once actuated, the tether can no longer be extended, only retracted. The device does not contain a quick release function, is only used to bring the person's hands or feet together not to attach to a stretcher, bed, wheelchair, or other object, and is intended for law enforcement purposes.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/172,688 by Louden discloses a set of handcuffs, including two cuffs and a cable. One cuff is secured to the wrist of an individual and the release is operated to expand the handcuffs so that the second cuff can be secured to the other wrist of the individual. The handcuffs can be expanded and retracted. The device does not contain a quick release function, is only used to bring the person's hands or feet together, not to attach to a stretcher, bed, wheelchair, or other object, and is intended for law enforcement purposes. Additionally, the bracelets are a type of handcuff that can cause the restrained individual discomfort and harm and does not contain a quick release function in case of emergency or other need.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.